


i see you before me (won't you show me how)

by aragingquiet



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Female Character of Color, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aragingquiet/pseuds/aragingquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's still surprised that he would allow her this, but she can't deny how it makes her feel to watch the tension flood out of him when she reduces his existence down to pure sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i see you before me (won't you show me how)

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to ladysaviors for betaing this.  
> Title from "Sister Rosetta (Capture The Spirit)" by the Noisettes.

She's still surprised that he would allow her this, but she can't deny how it makes her feel to watch the tension flood out of him when she reduces his existence down to pure sensation. Just thinking on it makes her breath catch as she follows his eager steps to her bedroom.

Ichabod already has the fake cock and the slick out on the bedspread by the time she passes the doorframe. She watches the long, lean lines of him as he shifts to his back, shedding loosely tied sweatpants from his hips. His gaze shifts to her, brow rising as she comes closer, but fails to join him on the bed. She perches on the side of the mattress, and reaches over to run a hand through his hair, their eyes locked while she lightly scratches with her fingers.

Leaning over, she plants a deep kiss on him, pulling away with a sharp tug on his lower lip. He's wild eyed, his cock leaking steadily, but she can see him gathering his thoughts. Before he can open his mouth to question this turn of events, she speaks

"I want to watch you this time." She presses another kiss to his mouth, hard and wet, traces his cock with a too light touch. "Watch you open yourself up. You wanna do that for me, baby?"

He surges up, kissing her deep and filthy, tongue fucking into her mouth. He pulls back and they breathe each other in for a few moments until she has to lean away to strip off her shirt, throwing it to land as it may. She swings a leg over his hip, straddling him as he bites his way down her throat to the rise of her breasts, still restrained in her plain work day bra. He sucks and bites at the exposed flesh, his fingers, normally so clever, fumbling with the back clasp.

"This looks so damnably easy when you do it." He purses his mouth, his fingers tightening incrementally on the swell of her hip

Abbie rolls her eyes. "I've had practice."

She sits back fully astride him, the friction of her clothed cunt drawing a sharp groan from his lips and and more wetness from her core. A smile quirks her lips as she grinds down on him, once, twice before removing her bra quickly in what she assumes is rather ungainly fashion. Self-conscious thoughts fall from her mind as her eyes drift over him. He's watching her reverently, like her bare body is something more than the sum of its parts. He makes as if to rise but she plants a hand firmly in the center of his chest, watching him fall back at the slight pressure.

"I take it that's a yes?" She says tracing his swollen lips with her thumb his damp breath puffs against her palm before he presses a light kiss to it.

"Abbie, you're a brilliant woman, yet you ask such foolish questions." His eyes sparkle with amusement.

She laughs.


End file.
